1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Digital Television broadcast systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for the mass customization of Digital Television Application Software Environment (DASE) broadcasts.
2. Background Art
The advent of Digital Television (DTV) has added a new dimension to traditional television broadcasting by expanding the types of content that may be broadcasted along with standard program content. For example, digital technology allows software applications, such as applications providing television-based e-commerce capabilities, to be broadcasted through DTV broadcast signals. Digital technology also enables advances in the area of viewer-customized content. For instance, existing art gives a DTV content provider the ability to let viewers select to watch a movie in either a PG-rated version or in an R-rated version. This is done by broadcasting a digital combination of the PG- and R-rated movie versions which are then separated and prepared for viewing at a DTV broadcast receiver such as a set-top box situated at the viewer's location.
While digital technology has greatly expanded the horizons of the television broadcasting industry, existing art has not had the technology to allow the DTV industry to capitalize on the benefits of mass customization. However, the success of Internet as a result of its ability to customize advertising content according to individual consumer profiles or conduct shows the value of individual user-based customization. For example, major Internet-based entities such as Yahoo!® derive a significant portion of their revenue from the mass customization capabilities provided by Internet cookies. In this respect, the multimedia broadcasting industry in general, and terrestrial broadcasting in particular, is lagging behind the Internet industry. Thus, technology that would allow a single broadcast to be mass-customized-i.e., customized so that each individual viewer among the millions of television viewers could watch a broadcast tailored according to that individual viewer's preferences or profile-would be nothing short of invaluable.
The National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST) and the Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) are developing a broadcast standard, called the Digital Television Application Software Environment (DASE), that sets forth various requirements for DTV systems-e.g., requirements for transmitters and receivers of DTV broadcast signals-designed to run broadcasted software applications. These transmitters and receivers are embodied in the form of a DASE set-top box and conform to DASE standards, including standards for a DASE application programming interface (API). Hence, technology that is readily compatible with DASE technology, in addition to being able to provide mass customization capabilities, would be a particularly valuable advancement in the DTV art.